


[Podfic of] The Syndrome Called You

by knight_tracer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Jisung and Minho have... something going on.They don't really need to explain it to anybody, or even to themselves, but that doesn't stop Minho from having a lot of thoughts about it anyway
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic of] The Syndrome Called You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Syndrome Called You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427142) by [FutureLikeJicasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureLikeJicasso/pseuds/FutureLikeJicasso). 



> Cover art by reena_jenkins. 
> 
> General disclaimer: I don't speak Korean and used a few youtube videos to get the Korean as accurate as possible.

**Podfic Length:** 08:37  
**Download Links:** [mp3](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Syndrome%20Called%20You.mp3) | [m4b](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Syndrome%20Called%20You.m4b)


End file.
